


Happily Ever After

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [199]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan is Not Forgotten, Adam Milligan is a Winchester, Five Years Later, Happy Ending, I am weeping over my keyboard, I can't believe it's over, M/M, Multi, Officer Good - Freeform, Shenanigans, Surprise Ending, The Winchester-Milligan Family, bunker family, everyone lives happily ever after, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: "Starring Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, Castiel, Dean, Sam, Adam, a missionary named Bob, the long-suffering Officer Good, many nameless dogs, one cat with several names, and a family of ducks. What could go wrong?"In this epic conclusion to the Shenanigans Series, the Winchester-Milligans are greeted by Officer Good, who happened to have brought all of Lebanon, Kansas with him. Featuring the house party to end all house parties, a very sane and rational Adam, mentions of a missionary who fell from grace, a cuddly Lucifer, and so much more.





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we are. Endings are hard, and I will be sad to see this series end, but am sort of looking forward to marking it as 'complete.' I am ending at the good ol' number of 199 parts (197 for those of you not logged in; two stories are Users-only) because why not? 
> 
> I'd like to give my whole-hearted thanks to everyone who has supported this series, provided me with ideas, left kudos or feedback, or given me your love and energy in reading. So, thank you, and without further ado... Here it is - the end.

And so the years went by. Shenanigans ensued, love was made, fights were had, make-up cuddles were demanded.

The Winchester-Milligans were, more than anything, content. The world had been saved, and by some miracle, most of the monsters and demons and witches and such had all packed their bags and decided to try their luck in the Alpha Centuri system. It helped that Michael and Lucifer had taken a trip into the future to steal a Class Echelon Star-Liner, but the rest had been the result of a sort of alliance between the monsters of the world. Humans were mucking things up, the world was warming, and well, let’s just say the Ice Giants were fairly persuasive.

At some point, their Dean had pondered to himself whether he missed hunting. Sam had interrupted that train of thought rather rudely. “Does anyone know what happened to that guy that used to come around?”

“Oh, Mr. Elstrom is coming over for dinner tonight, in fact. Just got back from a nice little trip to visit his niece a few states away,” Michael piped up. He was reading tomorrow’s New York Times. “Poor fellow won’t take money, bless his soul, and he got all teary-eyed when I bought him plane tickets. Said he didn’t fly. Gave me a very stern talking-to when I got him train tickets, but... Long story short, he didn’t object much to the next day’s winning lotto numbers.”

“How sweet,” Lucifer purred from Michael’s lap.

“Lulu, please; I’m up to the good part of a Letter to the Editor.”

“I meant the missionary dude,” Sam interjected, interrupting any possible protest from Lucifer.

“Last I heard,” Gabriel called from the kitchen, where he was whipping up a few hundred pounds of dessert, “he joined a so-called ‘Radical Love Farm-Share Project,’ where everyone shares the same piece of land and has orgies in between reaping and sowing, if you know what I mean.”

“I didn’t need quite that much detail,” Adam sniffed.

“Hey, kiddo, you asked.”

“No,” Adam said. “No, I didn’t.”

Gabriel shrugged and went back to singing the song about needing to bake a cake on repeat. Dean gave Michael a pleading look after the third rendition, and the eldest archangel snapped to soundproof the kitchen.

Dean hummed out a happy little sound, and made his way over to sit in Michael’s lap, with only a little bit of grumbling from Lucifer, who quickly quieted when Michael began to pet his hair. And that was that.

***

That evening, when Mr. Aldric Elstrom knocked on the door, it was Lucifer who skipped over to open it, and promptly closed it again, wondering if he had suddenly developed visual acuity problems.

Cautiously, he peered around the door.

“Lulu, just let him in already – it’s getting cold outside.”

“But he brought the entire town!”

Michael just rolled his eyes and strode forward to open the door, silently admonishing Lucifer for his exaggerations with a pointed look. And then he flung open the door... Only to find all 200-something residents of Lebanon, Kansas standing outside their door, some of them holding plates of food, the delectable smell of it wafting in on the cool autumn breeze, others holding gifts and presents.

Officer Good was standing just beside Mr. Elstrom. He stepped forward and said, “Sorry, gentlemen, but please tell your family you’re all under house arrest until your housewarming party is over.”

Michael frowned, and whispered to Lucifer, “They’re being very human.”

“And not in a good way,” Lucifer agreed, flouncing off to find Adam.

“Housewarming party, eh?” Michael asked, crossing his arms. “We’ve been living here for nearly ten years!”

“Ten years to the date,” Mr. Elstrom said, stepping forward to hand Michael a statue, an angel that looked very old and very fragile but was in remarkably good condition. He recognized it as a portrait of himself, in a former vessel. “And since we didn’t welcome you properly the first time...” He trailed off. “Well, we brought the neighborhood.”

Michael held a hand over his heart, just as Adam stepped up beside him. “I thought Lucifer was kidding when he said Mr. Elstrom brought everyone.”

“I’ll admit I thought you lot were strange at first...” Mr. Elstrom started.

“But you’ve been the best thing to happen to Lebanon in a long, long time,” Officer Good finished.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Adam said, squeezing Michael’s spare hand in his own. “Come on in!”

Many greetings and handshakes and hugs were exchanged that night, along with a plethora of very late but very welcome housewarming gifts. Good food was eaten, the family dogs were fed under the multiple tables strewn about the living room and kitchen, and much merriment and laughter filled the air.

Dessert and dancing followed the main course, and there was – miraculously – enough space and food for the entire town.

And when it was all over, everyone helped clean up, though the archangels insisted it wasn’t strictly necessary.

“Nonsense,” Officer Good had said, when Michael leaned down to whisper in his ear that it would be significantly easier to let him clean it all up with a wave of his hand. “If there’s one thing you’ve taught this town, it’s that family helps each other.” He paused. “And, well, let’s just say you’ve grown on me.”

“You used to call us the town menaces,” Lucifer said, hands on his hips.

Officer Good shrugged. “People change,” he said, with a pointed look at the former devil.

“This... Party,” Lucifer said, torn between a variety of words and deciding that ‘party’ would do, “Was it your idea?”

“I just helped. As for whose idea it was...” Giving them a coy smile, Officer Good gestured towards Mr. Elstrom, who was talking animatedly about 19th century literature with two neighbors. “It was his. You boys have been so kind to him... He was lonely, before you and Luce and Gabe and Sam and Dean and Adam moved here.”

Michael smiled. He might not be Viceroy of Heaven any longer, but he was still spreading light in the world. He turned to Lucifer, who was grinning as well, though it was his ‘I’m-about-to-do-something-very-clever-and-possibly-illegal’ smile. His brother grabbed Officer Good’s wine glass, as well as a fork from a passing neighbor.

“Hear, hear,” he called. All eyes turned towards him, and Lucifer, who had never minded being the center of attention, smirked. “We have my brother Gabriel to thank for most of these desserts,” he said, gesturing towards the table laden with everything Gabriel had made earlier. “But there’s only one reason we’re all here tonight,” he continued, drawing out the suspense as long as possible. “And his name is Mister Aldric Elstrom! Can I hear it for the finest neighbor in the world?”

And Mr. Elstrom, far from home, a few years into his retirement, and surrounded by his adopted family, neighbors, and friends, smiled and let himself be swept into a massive group hug.

The party ended up lasting long into the night, and at the rising of the sun, when Adam and Michael were hugging the last of their guests goodbye, Michael turned to Adam and buried himself in his husband’s arms.

“What’s wrong?” Adam asked, alarmed.

“I hate endings,” he said, voice slightly muffled by Adam’s shirt, plaid like his brothers’ shirts. Their family was watching silently from the doorway, Sam and Dean huddled in their respective angel’s wings to ward of the early morning chill. The two youngest angels were clutching mugs of apple cider, from the smell of it, and were waiting for him to speak.

“Oh, Mika,” he breathed, running his hand through the other’s hair and along his back for comfort. “Hasn’t anyone ever told you that an ending is just another word for a new beginning?”

Michael sniffed away his tears, took Adam’s hand in his own, and together, they went to meet their loved ones at the door of the bunker the had become their home, standing together at the threshold to savor the light of a new dawn.

And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
